Colorado Roulette (1988)
Rayford wins eventually wins the governor's race. Jeff informs Blake and Alexis that there are some suspicious returns in a part of the state and Jeff will be asking for a recount. None of this matters for the moment since there are more important matters at hand - such as the missing Carrington baby. Karen and Jesse initially believe that Adam kidnapped his own son because he is no where to be found. Adam eventually makes it to the police station where he gets into another fight with Jesse. It turns out it was Sean who took the baby. Since Sean had no intention of raising a child of his own, he goes and fetches Leslie and brings her to a cabin where the baby is staying. Sean makes it seem like the two of them are going to cash out on the child by seeking a ransom. However, his true intention is to have he and Leslie raise the child so the Carrington family can be tormented as to whether the baby is dead or alive. The plan does not go as Sean intends as Leslie contacts the family as soon as Sean is asleep. Sean catches Leslie on the phone and pretty much beats the hell of her. He then takes the child and her car and drives off. The police puts a trace on the call, but it will take some time to pinpoint the exact location. Once the police have a general area, Adam and Steven head off to it. Fortunately, they have a phone in the car so the police can contact them once they know the exact location. So the police are finally able to trace the call and they let Adam and Steven know from where the call came, but they don't want Adam to enter until the police arrive. Adam and Steven still do and when they arrive at the cabin, Sean and baby cannot be found. They do find Leslie lying on the floor, messed up. She tells them that Sean has taken her car and the baby. Steven wants to stay with Leslie but Leslie tells him to go and help Adam. Steven promises to get Leslie help. In any event, we never hear of Leslie again. It seems Sean did not get that far and to make matters worst, his car blows a tire. Adam and Steven catch up to Sean who has now taken to foot. Sean places the baby in a canoe but is unable to get away as Adam jumps him. The two of them begin to fight and knock the canoe which is now floating onto the lake. Steven shows up and yells to Adam that the canoe is in the water. With Steven and Adam distracted, Sean runs off and steals Adam's car. Adam and Steven swim out to rescue the baby. The police finally arrive as they get out of the water. Adam and Steven share a special moment and Adam asks Steven to be the godfather once he gets custody of the child. Steven is honored to do so. But, there is no guarantee that Adam is going to get custody. Also, Steven is planning to leave Denver. Steven cannot bare to tell his father that he is going to leave town but did write him a nice letter. The two share one last special moment in the library where you could can see the pain in Steven's face as he pretty much says goodbye to his father without saying goodbye. Blake knows something is up but will not ask his son outright. Fallon does not want to see Sammy Jo and Jeff get married. Sammy Jo tries to talk to Fallon but Fallon is making it difficult and this is even before Sammy Jo has agreed to marry Jeff. Krystle tries to speak to Fallon later and reminds her that she is the one who divorced him. It is clear that Fallon does not want Jeff but also does not want any one else to have him. Fallon finally goes to visit Jeff at his bachelor pad to harass him about his proposal to Sammy Jo. Fallon then goes on about how Jeff always controlled her and refused to support her when she had the incident in the desert. Angered, Fallon slaps Jeff and that leads to the two of them ending up in bed. After the act, they hear a knock on the door. Jeff gets up to answer it and it happens to be Sammy Jo with champagne and two glasses. She has agreed to married Jeff and seals it with a kiss. Karen is awarded custody of the child and Dana did not even bother to show up. At least Blake did come to support Adam. Krystle's headaches are getting worse which leads Blake to contact a doctor in Los Angeles who had examined Krystle years ago. Blake is afraid that something bad is happening to Krystle. His biggest fears are realized when he returns to the mansion and his bedroom is trashed. Blake beckons Jeanette but all Jeanette knows is that Krystle just left. Blake pulls himself together enough to tell Jeanette to straighten up the room and keep quiet. Alone, Blake laments that he thought he had more time with Krystle. The fact that Sean is alive and on the loose does not seem to bother Alexis as she enjoys a nice bubble bath before Adam's 9am hearing. Alexis's bath is interrupted by Sean wielding a gun. He fires two shots - one for Joseph and one for Kirby. Then he commands Alexis out of the tub and to the safe. Fortunately, Dex learns that Sean is still alive and that Alexis has not met him as she promised. He rushes over to the Carlton to find Sean with Alexis. The two begin to fight while Alexis looks on helplessly. The two struggle and the gun goes off. Alexis looks on in horror. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington (credit only) * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Robert Cornthwaite ... Judge Edward P. Langdon * Ken Swofford ... Lieutenant * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Kathryn Daley ... T.V. Commentator * Ron Foster ... Sheriff * James R. Parkes ... Burell * George Hirschmann ... Bailiff * Chuck Walling ... Plainclothesman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * Jack Coleman (Steven), Terri Garber (Leslie) and James Healey (Sean) depart the cast and make their final appearances on the show. Leann Hunley (Dana) does not appear. * This episode, which aired two weeks after the previous episode (on March 23, 1987 ABC aired a two-hour episode of "HeartBeat"), was broadcast at 09:00 p.m. instead of 10:00 p.m. (regular timeslot for the show this season). Production details * Deleted scenes: Alexis and Dex discuss in Alexis' limo, Blake talks to the Lieutenant. * Shortened scene: During the beating of Leslie, Adam tries to talk to her on the phone and Sean hangs it down. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Blake Carrington [to himself]: My God, Krystle, I thought we have more time.